Kleo "Claire" Spectre
History If one was truly able to describe their life as a constant set of tragedies, it would be Kleo Spectre. Kleo was raised in the small town of Mufflin with her twin sister, Thalia Kleo. As children they spent all of their time together until Mufflin was attacked by a group of Fleshweavers. When the attack occurred Thalia and their father were travelling to the Elven Capital city on a business trip, but Kleo and their mother had decided to watch the house. When the first wave of Fleshweavers had arrived the town went into a panic. Alarms were ringing, people were screaming, and flesh was everywhere. Kleo, under instruction from her mother, had hid under the bed in their cottage. But as soon as Kleo had gotten under the bed a Fleshweaver broke in to their home and, right in front of Kleo’s eyes, stripped the skin and flesh from the bones of her mother. As this terror unfolded right before her, she was unable to do anything in fear of ending up dead like her mother. After a few days of scavenging around the town for food and water, she decided that it was time to move on from the town. After walking for multiple days she came across a Caravan of exotic and erotic dancers. After speaking with them, they allowed her safe passage on with the caravan. The first night that she had stayed with them she saw a vision of her and her twin sister, but it was weird as both of them were older. She continued to have more visions and as they had became reality, she realized that she was able to see the future. With this new insight she decided that in order to meet her sister again she would follow all of her visions, as an attempt to reach her goals. This resulted in her joining the caravan, until her inevitable departure when she had a vision of her becoming an explorer. As an explorer she travelled the realm insearch of tomes that would increase her magic prowess. She started exploring by entering catacombs and ruins. It was a slow start but soon enough she found some powerful artifacts. It was her search in the ruins of the city of Dorth. During this exploration she found two tomes created from the aspects of Golestandt and Yvander and one on the very delicate art of creating Slime walls. As she explored deeper in the catacomb felt a calling. Words echoed in Kleo’s head the farther she walked in the ruins. Then suddenly the words stopped, as she approached an ancient Keen Stone Blade, rumored to have destiny changing properties. After picking up the blade her dreams became more clouded, as if her future could change at anytime, which had worried Kleo. As she continued exploring she was having no luck and started considering a change of profession. During a stop at the city of Raylen, she saw bandits causing a scene at a nearby fruit stand. She went into help and after stopping the bandits with a few spells that knocked them unconscious, the stands owner told them that people would pay for someone with skills like that and recommended that she go into the field of being a mercenary. After taking that advice she had a vision, and unlike the constant clouded visions she was having it was clear. In the visions she was taking a very dangerous job to hunt down a mysterious creature that has been stealing resources. After this vision she took many jobs in an attempt to refine her skills so that she would be ready for the job she took in this vision. When the day came that she saw in her vision occurred she joined forces with two other mercenaries and a gnome that they found along the way. As they investigated the cave they had found numerous people from the nearby towns that were placed into a comatose state. It was quickly discovered that the incidents were caused by an intelligent group of walruses. They had fought valiantly against the walruses that were controlling the minds of the town folk and at the end they had massacred all of the beast inside of the Cave. While undertaking this Job to find out what creature was stealing from the she had a vision of a Spectral Tome which had materialized when she awoke from this day dream. Personality Relationships Character Inventory Category:Characters